Pharaoh Triangle
by Rainero
Summary: There is a lost magic that is greater than god slayer and dragon slayer but how does someone get this power? Read and find out! ENJOY!
1. Intro

There was a dark mage that was walking through the land of Desierta. He had done a lot of research on lost magic and he soon found something that caught his eye. There was magic the was greater than god slaying magic and dragon slayer magic. It was known as the Pharaoh Triangle. It was unison of three magics put together but no one knew which magic that was in the triangle.

"Finally, I have found it."

He saw three large pyramids that were forming a large triangle. The dark mage went inside of all three pyramids finding a golden jar in all of them. Each jar had an animal head and a crest on the front of them. After the dark mage got the three jars he went to the very center of the three pyramids and placed the jars around him. He was on his knees and had his arms outs while yelling.

"Yes! The Lost magic of the Pharaoh is mine! It's all mine! AHAHAHAHA!"

Just then the clouds turned dark and wind began to cylone w very wild. The dark mage blinked then he heard a deep voice in the wind.

"**You are a vessle for any of my magic. You have breathed your last breath, foolish human. BEGONE!"**

With that the dark mage was lifted into the air and cried out as he was torn apart by the cyclone winds. After the dark mage was killed the deep voice rang through the heavy wind again.

"**You three, I will let you search for the three vessel that will be perfect for you. Choose wisely" **

Just then all three jars began to glow as they rose in the air then they warped into different places of the sky to different places.

**AN: Well here's a small intro but I hope it got your attention somehow. I will update real soon!**


	2. Who are you?

Lucy woke up the next day but she looked behind her to see Natsu and Happy staring at her with wide open eyes as if the had seen a ghost or a very angry Erza.

"Natsu, Happy? Is something wrong?"

Natsu pointed.

"You don't feel someone's arm on you?"

Lucy blinked then slowly turned to look at what Natsu was pointing at.

"Someone's arm?"

Her eyes landed on someone that was looking at her. Lucy screamed as she fell out of her bed and joined Natsu and Happy against the wall.

She pointed at the new stranger that was in her appartment.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU ND WHAT WERE DOING IN MY BED?!"

The person in her bed sat up and got off the bed to face them. Natsu, Lucy and Happy got a good look at this person.

He had dark skin and light green eyes. He had black hair that spiked backward and hung to his shoulders. He wore long white robe pants that were joined with a black cloth that was tied around the waist and hung to the side on his right leg. On both arms he wore black forearm bands that had golden anhk crests in them. He was very muscular and his abs looked like they were stone hard than rock hard.

"Greetings to you, I am Tutankunamun, but for short you may address me as Tut."

There was a pause then Natsu broke out laughing hard while holding his stomach. Lucy just looked at him.

"What is it, Natsu?"

Natsu began to wipe his tears from laughing so hard.

"His name it such a tongue twister but when he told us what to call him it's funny."

"What is so funny about the shorter part of his name?"

"Are you serious, Luce? His name rhymes with butt."

Tut felt his brow twitch then approached Natsu.

"Oh really? Your name sound like someone tried to say 'no' but sneezed."

Natsu got in Tut's face and they were both glaring at each other. Lucy blinked when she saw this and she noticed that Tut was a little taller than Natsu.

"Um you guys, I would like to get ready so will you go outside and wait for me?"

Tut nodded then dragged Natsu out of the appartment by his hair.

**At Fairy Hills**

Erza was up and in her normal day armor and blue skirt. She walked down the hallway to look at her other armor that she had stored in there. When she walked into the room she froze in her tracks and saw a young man there.

The young man had dark skin and light brown eyes. He had long black hair that neatly hung down to his mid back and he wore a golden head band. He wore golden armlets and long white robe pants. He wore a golden belt that had golden plates round his legs.

Erza stepped into the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in Fairy Hills?"

The young man turned his head then faced her. Erza blinked when she saw him give a slight bow in respect for her.

"Forgive me for intruding. I am Rameses."

"Rameses? You can call me Erza. May I ask what you are doing here?"

""Yes. I was here on an errand to find a certain mage that could match up to me."

Erza smiled.

"Really now? In what?"

"In magic, but not the level."

"Just someone to have the same magic as you?"

"Yes but I can not tell you what magic I use. I have to see yours or someone else's with my own eyes."

Erza frowned to that but she understood.

"In that case, come with me to my guild. We always have fights there."

"I shall join you, Erza."

They both left Fairy Hills to go to the Fairy Tail Guild.

**Sabertooth**

Minerva was in the kitchen making breakfast. She was thinking of multiple things but at the same time she wondered how things were in her guild since she had recently been brought back by Sting and Rogue. She was welcomed back with opened arms by everyone she was also surprised the Yukino had came back.

'I hope they all like the food.'

Minerva turned the oven off then walked out to get the Twin Dragon slayers.

When they returned Rogue raised a brow.

"Where is the food?"

All of them were in shock. All the food was gone, not a trace was left. Frosch was in shock and Lector was in tears. Sting honestly was in tears and Rogue just looked away with a depression look on his face. Minerva on the other hand was on her knees in shock as if she had been in fear of her life.

"What happened...to all of the food?"

"Oh, sorry. Was it yours?"

They all looked to see a young man standing at the sink washing dishes. They were all shock to see him and the young man just began to wash the dishes.

He had dark skin and golden yellow eyes. He wore an Egyptian pharaoh lion headwear, he also wore a large golden necklace collar and long white robe pants that were held up by a golden belt. On both arms he wore golden armlets and golden forearm bands. He was well built as well and he didn't seem to mind the stares he was getting.

Sting was angry ad pointed an accusing finger at the young man who was still washing dishes.

"HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, PUNK?!"

The young man stopped then faced them.

"You can call me Menskuaro."

Rogue frowned a little.

"How did you get in here?"

"The window was opened and I was passing by. I suddenly smelled something good cooking and came right in."

They all just stared at him then Menskuaro blushed.

"The food itself was so good that I thought a goddess cooked it."

Minerva felt her eyes widen in surprise then Sting yelled at Menskuaro.

"THE HELL, MAN!"

Menskuaro finished the dishes then looked at them.

"May I ask for your names?"

Frosch smiled as he began to introduce everyone.

"I'm Frosch. That's Lector. That's Sting-kun, Rogue-kun and the Lady-chan."

Minerva was a litte blank then Menskuaro raised a brow.

"Nice to meet you all. As for the 'Lady', what is your name?"

Minerva just looked away and Menskuaro gave a small smile.

"If you don't tell me what your name is, I'll just have to give you a pet name."

He thought for a second then smiled.

"Perfect. Until you tell me your name, I will be calling you Nefertari."

They all just stared at him then Sting raised a brow.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means a rare beautiful flower."

Minerva just looked at him, slightly blushing. Rogue looked at Menskuaro.

"So what did you think of the food that you ate?"

Menskuaro had tears of joy and his eyes were glistening.

"That food was so good that I wanted to marry the cook after the first bite."

Sting and Rogue kicked Menskuaro so hard the he went flying into the sky while they yelled in unison.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

Minerva just stood there, blushing even more after hearing that.

'Was he joking about everything just now or did he mean it?'

She looked at the twin dragon slayers who were looking at her. Sting was the first to speak.

"We have to that guy away from the Lady."

"No kidding, I don't want to hear another word about marriage from him at the moment."

Minerva smirked.

"Jealous, are we?"

"NO!"


End file.
